Link
by Aya Suzuki
Summary: Une journée à Tokyo pour deux jeunes hommes... il est bien difficile de se voiler la face lorsque les sentiments sont plus forts que la raison... [oneshot Shonenaï : Umeda x Sanzo]


**LINK**

Les rues de Tokyo étaient bondées de monde. Le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages. Une étrange mélopée s'élevait de ce lieu plein de joie et de peine... une journée normale en somme. De la masse noire formée par les citadins se détachaient deux jeunes hommes, un encore adolescent et l'autre rentrant dans l'âge adulte. Pourtant, en les voyant, on aurait pu penser qu'aucun des deux n'avaient sa place dans leur monde respectif, et que le plus vieux paraissait le moins mature...

Une voix, claire, posée et grave s'éleva alors de la foule, perçant le brouhaha alentour de ses paroles cristallines.

- Umeda-senseï ! J'en ai marre de tout porter ! cria Sano.

- M'en fout... répondit l'interpellé. T'as des muscles... sers t'en !

- Mais senseï... et si je me froissais quelque chose... vous voulez que ma carrière soit fichue ? demanda l'adolescent, jouant de ses yeux de cocker.

Le docteur ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder celui qui l'accompagnait. Enfin ce qu'on voyait de son corps, car le nombre incalculable de paquets qu'il portait le cachaient presque totalement. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas se prendre un mur.

-Vous étiez vraiment obligé d'acheter tout ça ? continua-t-il, l'air désespéré.

- Comment ça tout ça ? Ce ne sont que des médicaments ! se défendit le médecin scolaire.

- Mais vous vous êtes fait dévalisé ou quoi ?

- Eh bien disons... que la fête du lycée a bien participé là dedans... et puis, je devais acheter quelque chose de... hem... personnel... Io a eu un problème et n'a pas pu s'en occuper... répondit-il, un peu gêné.

- Et c'est quoi cette chose si personnelle ? demanda Sano, mettant Umeda dans l'embarras.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre... lâcha-t-il, regardant un des paquet le plus gros dont le contenu était protégé par un carton.

Manquerait plus qu'on découvre ce qu'il contenait, et il était foutu… enfin ce qu'il allait bientôt contenir, car pour l'instant, il était encore vide…

Umeda laissa échapper un soupire, puis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il regarda de nouveau celui qui l'accompagnait, avec pour la première fois un regard compatissant.

- Bon... je te propose qu'on s'arrête pour manger un petit quelque chose.

Un air sérieux s'était affiché sur son visage, ce qui aurait pu en étonner plus d'un.

- Je te propose un karaoké ! s'exclama-t-il, un air puéril réapparaissant en un éclair.

En effet... c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Quelques secondes à peine lui avaient suffit pour retrouver son caractère initial… pour le plus grand malheur de Sano…

Le médecin se dirigea alors vers un bar karaoké dont il ouvrit la porte. Un calme complet régnait dans la pièce, presque morbide. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs d'avoir une salle pour eux tout seul.

Sano, suivant aveuglement son médecin scolaire, entra lui aussi dans le lieu dont Umeda raffolait. Il posa enfin tout ses paquets dans une salle, puis alla s'asseoir sur le long canapé rouge qui la bordait.

- Vous avez toujours de ces idées... fit-il, légèrement affligé.

Il passa alors une de ses mains dans sa chevelure d'ébène, la recoiffant, ce qui lui donnait un air de tombeur des films hollywoodiens.

Umeda, qui était rentré dans la petite pièce après l'adolescent, le regarda un instant. Se dirigeant vers lui, il se posta devant l'élève, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu m'attends… je reviens bientôt… lâcha-t-il, avant de faire demi tour, laissant un pauvre garçon assis sur un canapé, complètement décontenancé, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que son senseï était déjà partit, le carton vide avec lui….

Il se calla donc bien au fond du siège et croisa les bras sur sa taille. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre… en espérant qu'Umeda reviendrait rapidement.

Voulant faire passer le temps plus vite, il alluma le karaoké, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Reposant le micro, il ferma quelques instants les yeux avant de les rouvrir presque aussitôt. Il regarda sa montre… déjà un quart d'heure… mais que faisait ce foutu médecin, bon sang...

Une heure passa et il vit la silhouette tant attendue. Bondissant sur ses deux pieds, il se mit devant Umeda, qui heureusement pour le jeune homme faisait pratiquement sa taille…

- Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda-t-il, comme une mère à son enfant.

- Eh bien ! Tu me fais la morale ! Ce que j'ai fait ne te regarde pas…

Il alla poser le carton maintenant rempli à côté du canapé. S'il avait mit autant de temps, c'était parce qu'il avait dû aller à l'autre bout de la ville… là où on ne le connaissait pas... Il n'aurait pas pu s'expliquer en disant que c'était pour ses élèves… les gens savaient qu'ils travaillait dans un internat pour garçons, et il n'aurait jamais pu sortir qu'en réalité, il était une femme travestie et qu'il avait ses règles... personne ne le croirait... Cette Mizuki le mettait vraiment dans l'embarras, ainsi que Io... Pourquoi s'était elle fourrée dans une telle situation... ? tout ça pour lui... pour Sano…

Umeda plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent quelques secondes, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le siège que celui-ci occupait peu de temps auparavant. Sano le rejoignit, s'asseyant en face du médecin.

Apparemment, il ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il avait acheté… tant pis…

- Si vous m'avez amené là… c'est bien pour chanter… n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'élève.

- Tu as tout à fait raison ! répondit Umeda, un air enfantin reprenant le dessus sur son sérieux.

- Je commence… je vais chanter… eu… « Link » de L'ArcenCiel.

- C'est tout à ton honneur ! répondit le rouquin.

Sano s'empara donc du micro et entonna cette chanson qu'il aimait tant.

_Tatoe haruka tooku hanare banare ni natte mo_

_Tsunagariau omoi_

_Itazurana unmei ga furikakarou tomo_

_Koware ya shinai…_

_Même si nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre_

_Nous partagerons les mêmes pensées_

_Peu importe les jeux du destin qui peuvent arriver_

_Nous ne nous quitterons pas…_

_Tatoe kono karada ga ikura moetsukitemo_

_Iisa kimi ni sasagu nara_

_Oozorae to boku wa masshiro no maiagari_

_Mamotte ageru..._

_Même si mon corps se consume entièrement_

_Cela me va s'il t'est voué_

_Blanc comme neige, je m'élève dans le ciel_

_Je te protègerais…_

Umeda regardait intensément Sano chanter, une étrange étincelle brillant dans ses yeux. L'adolescent dégageait quelque chose d'étrange… mais qui lui plaisait… qui lui avait toujours plu…

Le médecin se leva et prit délicatement le micro des mains de Sano. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, plongea son regard profond dans le sien où venait de naître une nouvelle étincelle. Son visage était devenu grave et sérieux, ce qui ne le rendait que plus attirant.

- Tu es beau quand tu chantes, Izumi-chan…

Il ne laissa pas à l'adolescent le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il captura alors ses lèvres dans un baiser sucré et subtil, frais et léger, caressant le dos du sportif. Celui-ci n'essaya pas de se débattre… il se sentait bien dans ces bras protecteurs… c'était étrange… il laissa son corps se noyer sous les caresses du rouquin, tandis que ce dernier se demandait lui aussi ce qui lui arrivait.

Le désir était stupide… l'amour encore plus…

Il devait être un imbécile…

**FIN**

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la base, c'était le cadeau de Noël de Rood ma meilleure amie mais bon... faut bien le fair epartager aussi '_

_Rewiews ?_


End file.
